Villain Protagonist
by Jet556
Summary: The protagonist of a story is not always the hero.
1. The Crossroads

**Welcome everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Crossroads**

Donalbain and Pumyra. Man and woman. Evabon and cat... Both on the same side… Both on the side of Mumm-Ra. Despite being on the same side they hated each other immensely and at the same time loved each other but as Pumyra was called "beloved" by Mumm-Ra even if she was only a puppet Donalbain found himself jealous of he whom he worshipped.

Yet even then while they may have hated each other what brought Donalbain and Pumyra together was their shared hatred for their enemies. Their enemies were the ThunderCats and anyone else who stood against Mumm-Ra. While Pumyra was intent on killing Lion-O, Donalbain was intent on killing Gard. Yet their mission was to slay Lion-O and Lion-O alone and so as they stood on the crossroads Donalbain was left staring into the distance as he faced the road that lead to Wilusa. Pumyra on the other hand was staring at a road that the ThunderTank had recently gone down.

"My enemy is at Wilusa." Said Donalbain.

"And mine whom we are to slay has gone down this road." Commented Pumyra.

"Gard will have to wait."

"Yes, he will." Agreed Pumyra. "Are you ready to come along?"

"I am." Donalbain turned to join Pumyra on the road the ThunderTank had gone down. It was many miles to Wilusa but the ThunderTank was not far.


	2. Fallen Heroes

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Fallen Heroes**

One a Thunderan the other an Evabon and both were fallen heroes. Pumyra had been a defender of Thundera. The story was well known. And Donalbain? What was his story? When the Evabon had been reborn after the Battle to end all Battles they had been reborn not as people akin to gods but as people akin to heroes. Donalbain was no different. He ha been born a hero but he fell.

"Life is strange" is something that had been said by both Thunderan Kings and Evabon Chieftains. Indeed one of those strange things is what can cause a hero to fall from grace. Donalbain fell indeed and it was the loss of his beloved that caused him to fall.

Donalbain's initial reason for following Gard's brother Procyon had not been out of any love for killing. His beloved had been killed by Thunderan hands and thus that was why he followed Procyon on his "campaign of liberation", for the story has been told of how Gard's son and Procyon's nephew had been slain by the hands of cats elsewhere. Yet while Procyon and Donalbain were similar for having lost loved ones to the cats they were also very different. Procyon had been cursed with a bloodlust so his fighting battles were also something to direct the bloodlust at so he would not harm any of his own. In the end, Procyon had found redemption but the years of fighting be it against cats, against anyone in Baron Tass' arena, against the enemies of Mumm-Ra… Donalbain fought because he liked it, he killed for sport. He was a far cry from the wide-eyed young hero he had once been.

And yet there was also the memory of his beloved. For all intents and purposes his beloved had been the Evabon counterpart of Pumyra. He believed that Mumm-Ra had called her spirit back in the form of a cat to trick the Thunderans and yet his hatred towards the cats proved to be his greatest flaw in his relationship with Pumyra. The resemblance was remarkable and he desired her but at the same time his prejudice against the cats prevented him from being courtly with her.

Extending his hand to remove a tick from her fur, Donalbain paused. Pumyra turned her head to look at him. They were both resting as they trailed the ThunderTank and Donalbain thought he would remove the tick so she would not have to only to stop.

"Are you going to remove it?" asked Pumyra.

Donalbain put his hand down on his knee. He then turned his head and looked into the nearby river. He would not.


	3. The Veil Over Procyon's Eyes

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Veil Over Procyon's Eyes**

As a celestial and guard of the bridge from which the Floating Mountain across the Rainbow Bridge got its name, Procyon's sight extended far. Yet now he found a veil over his eyes. He could see but not as far as he would like to. Procyon's loyalty to his family and thus the protection he gave to his family was prevented by him not being able to see past the rainbow bridge and so not being able to even see his family down on the mortal plane he could not see their allies and enemies either.

"Pumyra and Donalbain seek out the ThunderCats." Said Jaga. He was not an Evabon and thus not a celestial but as a spirit of good, Jaga came and went as he pleased.

"If that is so there is nothing I can do about it!" exclaimed Procyon. "My eyes are clouded, I cannot see past the bridge! We must look to someone else to help them!"

"Yes but who to look to?" asked Jaga. "You cannot see past the bridge and as a spirit I am not capable of stopping them myself. The most I can do is appear before them."

"Then appear before the ThunderCats and warn them is what you must do." Commented Procyon.

"They are scattered at the moment." Said Jaga. "The young Wilys are searching for El Dara."

Procyon hung his head in shame. "It was in the name of revenge that I sacked it."

"You wished to avenge your nephew, Gard's son Gryphon." Stated Jaga. "There is no need to be ashamed of what you did so long ago."

"They know little of me!" acknowledged Procyon. "Perhaps it is better they not know of my shame and I have much."

"Do you know where Wodanaz is?" asked Jaga.

Procyon looked to Jaga with a confused look. Why the sudden change of subject? And then it hit him. Jaga to tell the adult ThunderCats and Wodanaz to bring the Wilys back to them.

"Alas, I know not." Confessed Procyon. "There is no other celestial who spends so little time on the Floating Mountain Across the Rainbow Bridge."

Jaga then sighed. "Then it seems I must go to them myself. Two can do a job much better than just one. I pray the veil that clouds your vision soon lifts."


	4. Ruins

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Ruins**

Ruins. The wilderness was filled with them. Once great settlements that had been shining jewels they were now secrets that the wilderness jealously kept, growing over them until vines, plants and bodies of water were now all over the place. The ruins were still there but they would hardly be visible at first glance.

The twins Kat and Kit now explored one. They were certain El Dara was close and they were far closer than they could have possibly imagined. Not far from them, Snarf looked around the ruins as well. There was something strange about a statue he looked upon, something familiar about it.

"We are getting close, Kit!" exclaimed Kat. "I can feel it!"

Close? They were already there. El Dara had been sacked long ago yet when all one had was a picture of its height of power how could they know?

"Kat, look at this!" Kat ran over to his sister and at a vine covered pillar was a skeleton. The sword, the horned helmet they could tell what this skeleton had belonged to.

"Evabon." Muttered Kat. "You were very brave to have come this far."

It was then that Donalbain and Pumyra appeared on the scene.


	5. Brothers

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Brothers**

"You are about the age my brother was when my father killed him." Said Donalbain to Kat. The former was sitting in the ruins while the latter stood before him. "My father had absolutely no reason too. He just did and I never questioned it. Neither did my mother. No one questioned it. My father killed my brother and then he drowned himself. Still no one questioned it. We all just accepted it."

"Why?" asked Kat.

"That is the way things were done in my clan." Replied Donalbain. "My grandfather was chieftain. His orders were obeyed, his teachings were taught by all."

"What teachings?"

"That if a firstborn son disgraces his family then the firstborn must die." Stated Donalbain. "Both my father and brother had disgraced our family and so they had to die. Now there is two ways to do this. You try to be a hero and disgrace yourself or you just go and get Lion-O."

"You just want an excuse to kill me!" exclaimed Kat.

"And what of it?" asked Donalbain. "We are on opposite sides. It is natural for enemies to kill each other. If I kill you then what is to keep Lion-O from coming to the wrong place? I need you to bring him to the right place. After all, you want to make sure your sister is alright don't you?"

"You mean to kill him." Commented Kat.

Donalbain merely smiled in response. That was his intention. There was no reason to hide it.


	6. Kit

**Welcome back everyone. Due to a case of the flu, followed by a fever I have been out of commission for a few weeks but now I am back and would like to announce a coming one-shot that serves as a sequel to "Challenging the Komrev King." And this story? Let us return to it! Enjoy and review.**

 **Kit**

"Why are you so cruel?" Was what Kit asked once her brother had left. It had been directed to Donalbain but her lack of including a name made it seem like she could have been addressing either Donalbain or Pumyra.

"Cruel?" asked Donalbain, completely caught unaware by the question.

"Fell, dastardly, abominable, Dalv has taught me a lot of words that can mean the same thing." Replied Kit. "Should I give some more? How about brutal or savage?"

"That is quite the set of jaws you have there, girl." Stated Donalbain. "Perhaps it needs muzzling!"

Donalbain was about to gag Kit with a piece of cloth when she said something that caused him to stop in his tracks. "One day Gard will kill you just like he did Jaques!" And indeed that was what caused Donalbain to freeze up. The memory of that strange happening at Sengann Fortress where Gard managed to kill Jaques, another of Mumm-Ra's three Evabon who should have healed immediately upon being wounded had died. The thought that there was something out there mightier than even Mumm-Ra put Donalbain on edge, it frightened him and the very mention of what happened had caused him to freeze up.

For Pumyra who had not been there, only known that Jaques had been killed, she failed to understand what caused Donalbain to freeze up. She merely took the cloth from Donalbain's hand and gagged Kit.

"We can kill her once we have killed Lion-O." said Pumyra.

"No! We kill her first, then we kill Lion-O!" stated Donalbain, once more aware of what was going on. "My grandfather taught me many things and one of those things was to have things done in order, not out of!"


	7. Donalbain Alone

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Donalbain Alone**

Standing away from Pumyra and their captive, Donalbain looked up at the evening sky. He wondered just what would happen once Mumm-Ra was victorious. Would he take Donalbain with to conquer the stars?

What would the final battle on Third Earth be like? That was what he wondered next. Many a battle had he seen but now did he wonder how this specific battle would be. He did not know what to expect. He only knew that he would be victorious. What could possibly defeat Mumm-Ra?

And then Donalbain remembered the Battle of Sengann Fortress. He remembered how Jaques had been killed when he should not have been. Was there truly something out there more powerful than Mumm-Ra? It was inconceivable and yet there was something that had nullified Mumm-Ra's spell that allowed his Evabon heralds to heal. It didn't make any sense. What could have caused it? What could possibly have put such fear in his evil heart?

He did not know any of the answers. He merely banished the questions from his mind.


	8. Pumyra and Kit

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Pumyra and Kit**

Pumyra looked down at Kit while Donalbain stood alone, thinking to himself. She had been a ThunderCat on Mumm-Ra's orders and she had known Kit. She could have killed the girl but when one really got down to it, Pumyra wanted to kill Lion-O.

Removing the cloth that Kit had been gagged with, Pumyra then spoke to the female Wily twin. "Why did you side with Lion-O? He could get you killed."

"Him and Tygra could have protected me and my brother so we followed them." Replied Kit. "Are you really going to blame some kids for wanting to be protected?" The Wily's were many things but they were still children and seeking to go with those who could protect them was only natural, eventually when they were good-hearted individuals such as Lion-O and Tygra.

"He abandoned me to die!"

"He didn't know you were there! None of us did! You are serving the one who caused your death!"

Donalbain's shock in Kit speaking of what had happened to Orsino at Sengann was replicated in Pumyra the moment Kit finished her sentence. To hear it from someone such as Lion-O would have meant nothing to her but to hear it from a child struck her harder than anything possibly could have.


	9. Lion-O's Arrival

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Lion-O's Arrival**

When Lion-O arrived, Donalbain and Pumyra were waiting for him with the captive Kit. With a smile on his face, Donalbain pointed at Lion-O.

"You are many things, Lion-O…" he said, a smug look on his face as he stepped towards the Lord of the ThunderCats. "But how you managed to be anything is something that is beyond me."

"I've come now let her go." Said Lion-O.

"Let her go?" asked Donalbain. He then turned to Pumyra. "He wants us to let her go."

"He would have made an excellent jester." Commented Pumyra, dryly.

"But that is a rather good idea." Donalbain drew a knife and held it up. "Your faith says death is a release not a punishment." Lion-O drew the Sword of Omens and glared at Donalbain. "Put that toy away, with the spell Mumm-Ra has on me I can't be killed and neither can she."

"I can still cut you down." Said Lion-O.

"A temporary thing for me." Donalbain turned to face Kit. "Not for her." Donalbain threw his knife at Kit and in a blinding flash of light the knife broke before it ever struck the girl. "By Mumm-Ra!"

"What happened?" asked Pumyra with a most perplex expression.

It was then that Jaga appeared. Full of fear did Donalbain stare upon the ghostly visage of the Head Cleric. Ultimately, the sight of Jaga caused Donalbain to flee. He could do nothing against what was already dead. Pumyra only glared at Lion-O before following her comrade. Another time they would get Lion-O. And that time would be soon.


	10. Help from Wilusa

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Help from Wilusa**

Pumyra alone would have been something that the ThunderCats could have handled. The addition of Donalbain was something they could not. They knew how a cat would fight but after so much time they spent with Evabon they continued to remain a mystery.

"Gard should be able to take him on." Said Lion-O.

"Zuvowang and Dalv too." Added Panthro.

"I don't know." Commented Tygra, putting a hand on the back of his neck. "I heard the Siege of Wilusa just recently ended. It would not be right to remove all three of them from Wilusa."

"And we can't just go back to Wilusa." Continued Cheetara. "Being the fastest I can get there quickly without us having to backtrack."

"Be careful." Said Tygra. "There is no telling what is waiting between us and Wilusa."

"I will." Cheetara began to walk from the ThunderTank in the direction that Wilusa was. As she did, Kit ran up to her. "Want me to see hello to Brigid for you?"

"Yes, please!" exclaimed Kit.

Cheetara gave a smile. And then looked to Kat. "Do you have anything to say to Balor?"

Kat held up a small stone circle. "Can you give this to him?"

Tygra leaned forward a bit. He could see something on the circle but he couldn't make it out. "What is that?"

"It's Gard." Said Kat. "I thought it would be something nice for Balor to have."

Cheetara smiled and took the circle from Kat. Indeed Gard's profile was etched onto it to the best of Kat's abilities. "I will give this to Balor when I see him."

 **The End**


End file.
